Clara Storm
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Clara Willow Oswin Storm |- |'First Name Pronunciation' |CLAR-ah |- |'Nicknames' |The Impossible Girl, Boo (by Eira), Titch, Chiquitita, Lady Drake, Lady Trenzalore, Elfsbane, Poppet (a patronising nickname by Missy), 'Pet' (again a patronising term by Missy) |- |'Dragon Tongue Title' | Riña Kostosdaor (The Impossible Girl) |- | Homeland | Ealdor, the Elven Dominion |- | Born | 1234 AD |- |'Death' | It's complicated... |- |'Occupation' |Lady of Trenzalore, Princess of Rivendell, Crown Princess of Ferelden and Former Temporary Barmaid at the Rose and Crown Inn |- | Sigil At Birth (1234 - 1252) | |- | Motto |'Standing Strong. Standing Together.' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Elendili (Half-Elf) |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 5' 1" (1.55 m) |- | Hair color | Chestnut Brown (though it was bright blonde when she was born) |- | Eye color |Brown |- | Distinguishing Features |Her smile, her bright, bubbly nature and her love of a good old cup of tea. Also her stubborn determination never to give in, no matter what life throws at her. |- |'Languages Spoken' |English (fluent), Elvish (fluent in Sindarin, but only a small amount of Quenyan), Greek (fluent), Spanish (fluent), Gaelic and Celtic (semi-fluent. Enough to hold brief a conversation) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents | *Seifa Storm † * Percival Storm (formerly Blackthorn) |- | Spouse(s) | *Unknown |- | Children | *Ashildr Storm *Arya Storm |- |'Pets' | *Sooty (Black Tuxedo Cat) *Alduin (Dragon) |- | Other Family Members | *Siri Denna - 'Sort of' Aunt † *Cara Denna - 'Sort of Aunt' * Winter Denna - Adopted Sister. * Queen Torani Storm - Grandmother * Loki Vastra (aka Seth Storm) - Great Uncle * Prince Flynn Storm - Uncle * Princess Eira Juno Storm - Aunt * Princess Mithian Lyra Storm - Aunt * Princess Laini Torani Rose Storm - Aunt * Prince Thayn Storm - Uncle * Queen Shaina Storm - Honourary Aunt * King Dante of Midas - Honourary Uncle * Sir Gwaine Calvierri - Grandfather * Prince Eldin Sunweaver - Great Uncle * Queen Lyra Sunweaver- Great Aunt † * King Panos of Myrmidon - Great Uncle * Queen Samiyah of Myrmidon - Great Aunt * Prince Lorcan Storm - Great Uncle * Princess Rose Storm II (formerly Mason) - Great Aunt † * Queen Rose Storm I - Great Grandmother † |} Clara Storm is the only daughter of Seifa Theirin, Queen of Ferelden and Crown Princess of the Elves, whilst her father Percival Storm- although not of Royal blood himself is nevertheless Prince of the Realm, Prince Consort of Ferelden, a former knight and bodyguard to Queen Torani. She stands second in line to the throne of Ealdor and first in line to the throne of Ferelden thanks to the union of the two nations through the marriage of her grandparents Torani Storm of Ealdor and Alistair Theirin of Ferelden. Gwaine Calvierri is her surrogate grandfather, in the absence of her real grandfather, whilst Eira Storm, Mithian Storm, Laini Storm, Thayn Storm, Shaina Storm, Dante of Midas and Flynn Storm are her aunts and uncles, respectively. She is cousin to Torin, Zena and Tala Blaez Storm as well as Daena Myron, Raiden Myron and Visenya Myron. Sirianna Denna is like an aunt to her, and Siri's daughter Winter is Clara's sister, as far as she's concerned. They're in no way related - as far as anyone knows - but this doesn't matter to Clara. She grew up with Winter, and that makes them sisters, in the eyes of the young princess. Her best friend is Helikaon Drake, though she soon realises that what she feels for him is more than just friendship, and she also has a love/hate relationship with his manservant, Strax, though once she gets to know him, she soon begins to tolerate and understand his peculiar ways. 'Personality and Traits' Like Mother, Like Daughter As a child, Clara was very much the same as her mother - quiet, shy and very sweet. She loved her parents more than anything else in the world and hated to be apart from either of them. She somehow knew that she was incredibly special to them - more so than was normal - but it wasn't until years later that she'd find out the reason why. She discovered that her mother could have no more children after suffering a near-fatal and extremely brutal beating at the hands of enemy soldiers, a year or so before Clara was born. Seifa was told that she would be unable to bear children and as if to cruelly remind her of this, she constantly miscarried whenever she fell pregnant. Clara was, by some small miracle, the only child to survive - hence her nickname of 'The Impossible Girl' because Seifa had been told that she would never have children. This is why she treasures Clara so dearly. Born to Care Growing up, Clara learnt many skills and attributes, including how to look after children. Despite being younger than some of her cousins, she was older than most of them, and would help her aunts and uncles to care for them, just as her mother had once helped to care for her own siblings and cousins, when she was a child, too. Clara's caring nature even extended as far as helping lost children to find their homes again, whenever she would meet them in the marketplace. Meeting Drake Although she was eager for adventure, usually egged on by her more mischievous cousins Zena and Torin, Clara was also cautious and when she first met Helikaon Drake - she wasn't sure what to make of his bizarre personality and roguish ways. However, she was one of the few who could see past his "rough, tough, daredevil outlaw" exterior, to the kind of man he was within - a good, kind hearted but troubled individual who needed help and guidance. As she grew to know him, Clara became more flirtatious towards him, though she would often merely react to a situation, rather than initiate it. She was also incredibly touched that he seemed to want to guard her, although she was never sure of what the danger was that he was supposedly guarding her from. For The Love Of Her Family Clara had close relationships with most of her family, but in particular Winter, her mother, her father, her Uncle Panos and her grandmother Torani. She kept the leaf that her father had picked on the day of her birth, and treasured it for many years. The leaf was very precious to Clara, because, like her, it was 'impossible'. The single leaf had been the only one to grow upon the tree during the winter and had clung firmly to life through even the strongest of gales. The only time it finally gave up clinging to the tree was when Percival touched it, and it fluttered into his hand. The leaf shouldn't have been able to grow upon the tree, when those around it had not, so it was just as impossible as Clara, and for this reason, her father kept it - passing it to her when she was old enough to look after it for herself. She was also very close to Winter Denna, whom she considered to be her sister, and after a catastrophic event during Torani's absence from the kingdom on official business elsewhere, Clara was forced to make a terrible decision, sending her sister into exile. Winter begged and pleaded with Clara not to send her away, but Clara - under duress from the people of the kingdom who claimed that Winter was dangerous - felt that she had no choice. She was doing it to 'protect' her family and the realm. She immediately regretted her decision, however, berating herself for doing what was expected of her, and not what she'd known in her heart to be the right thing. She searched for years to try and find Winter, afterwards, and eventually resorted to desperate measures which would have serious repurcussions for the young princess. But it was a price she was willing to pay, if it meant getting her sister back again. Unselfish Clara gave up both her impossible leaf and her mother's wedding ring in order to defeat the Elf God Melkor the Fallen (also known as Morgath the Dark Lord), although she later got the ring back. This showed her selflessness and great strength of character as she was willing to give up two things that were extremely important to her in order to save others. Although she was frightened of the Old Elf God, Clara showed great bravery and loyalty by fighting her fear and helping to defeat the angry deity. Observant Clara is also quite observant, often pointing out things that others hadn't noticed. She would usually be the first to notice whenever any of her female relatives were displaying the telltale signs of pregnancy and she was also the first to notice and act accordingly when her aunt Eira was poisoned - saving her aunt's life in the process. She could also tell, with just one look, that Helikaon Drake was not the trouble making rebel everyone made him out to be. He was just a very complex individual. Finding Her Feet As she adapted to life with Drake, she grew more confident, reckless and curious, once even opening a door that contained an explosion which she admitted was a "bad decision". She found new ways to disguise her fear, as well, such as the time when she was cornered by a group of enemy soldiers and after Drake rescued her she punched him on the arm in an attempt to hide how scared she had been. Natural Born Leader When left in charge of a group by her grandmother, Clara showed that she was a natural leader, adapting to the situation very quickly and keeping everyone in line. However she did seem unprepared for the possibility of someone disobeying her, showing that although she was a good leader she also had little experience. She was a good strategist and could use anything available to her advantage, much like other members of her family, particularly her grandmother and mother, who both thrived on spontaneity. She has also proven time and time again to be humble, with no real interest in being queen, gently refusing a neighboring King's marriage proposal. She knows that some day she will have to be Queen, but she'd also like to 'live a little' first. 'Abilities and Skills' Like most Elves, Clara has inherited magic - passed on to her from her mother. Clara can therefore confess people, just as her mother can, though unlike Seifa, Clara cannot use the 'Con Dar' or 'Blood magic'. She has also inherited her father's incredible strength - but not in the physical sense. To look at her, you'd see a slim, slightly scrawny young woman with no strength at all. Inside, however, she has incredible strength. She's strong minded, strong willed and strong in morality. What she lacks in physical strength, she makes up for in her attitude, her personality and her strength of will power. She was once told by her uncle, Flynn, that if she could sit in front of a chocolate cake for a whole hour and not eat it, he'd buy her a pony. Clara didn't care about his bribe - she'd already been promised by her grandmother that she could have her pick of any horse from the stables - but she sat in front of the cake for the entire day anyway, just to prove that she could. 'Fun Facts and Trivia' 1. Clara, like her mother and grandmother, is not fond of alcohol - particularly whiskey, which she finds to be "the eleventh most disgusting thing ever invented". She doesn't mind spiced wine or mead so much, but would much rather have a cup of tea than any alcoholic beverage. This is part of the reason why she calls Tora "Nanna Tea", because Tora was the one who introduced her to tea in the first place. 2. She enjoys reading books, as evidenced by the various tabletops in her room being covered with them. If you cannot find Clara, chances are she will be in the library. She shares her favorite story with her mother - the two of them absolutely adoring Beauty and the Beast. As a child, Seifa was read this story over and over by her own mother, so she did likewise for her daughter as she was growing up and now the two now share a common love of the story. Clara has her own copy, handmade by her mother, complete with images that Seifa has drawn for her - painting the pictures to resemble real life people whom Clara knows and loves. Her mother painted the heroine of the story to resemble Clara in looks, whilst the Beast's animal form was a mixture of all of Clara's favorite animals (lion, wolf and bear), whilst his human form looked more like her father, Percival and the three ugly sisters looked akin to Panos, Gwaine and Eldin. This prompted a five year old Clara to go through a phase of insisting that everyone call her Belle, whilst she called her father 'Beast' and her uncles and grandfather 'Ugly Sister 1', 'Ugly Sister 2' and 'Ugly Sister 3' respectively. Torani found this hilarious, but the others were not amused and Seifa was in everyone's bad books for a very long time afterwards. Eventually she had to explain to her daughter that she couldn't call them by those names anymore, so Clara invented new names for them instead. 3. Clara is only 5ft 1" tall compared to her 5ft 9" mother and 7ft 3" father. She is the shortest member of the Storm family, whilst her father is the tallest. 4. Has a complex relationship with villains. Her two mortal enemies are Rumplestiltskin Vastra and Bellatrix Darcassan for personal reasons, but she surprisingly is good friends with Regina Darkrose the 'Evil Queen' and is the frenemy of Missy Drake, despite the fact that these two can be considered just as bad as the former two. 5. Clara enjoys baking whenever she gets a chance, and is determined to master her Great Uncle Eldin's soufflé, although the results never turn out how planned. She insists that someday she will be "soufflé girl" and that "the soufflé isn't the soufflé; the soufflé is the recipe," something that she had learnt from Eldin, to which her cousin Zena reacted saying that she thought Eldin was "deep on puddings", whilst her cousin Torin insisted that Eldin was just "one gigantic pudding". 6. Enjoys creating nicknames for people including 'Chin Boy' (Drake), 'Minions' (her cousins) and 'Dopey' (Strax). She also likes to insult Drake by calling him names when she's angry, though considering he can give as good as he gets, the two are equally matched in verbal sparring contests. 7. Was gifted a snowflake pendant by Winter when they were children. Winter had picked the pendant in the marketplace when she was browsing the stalls along with Clara and Seifa. Seifa helped her to buy it, assuming that the young girl would keep it for herself, but Winter had other ideas and gave it to Clara for her birthday instead. Clara loved the gift and treasured it dearly. From that day on, she refused to take it off, and always wore it - even as an adult, she still wears it. Ironically, it was also this pendant that saved Clara from Winter's out of control powers, and later, when Winter developed her 'trademark' snowflake design which appeared in all her creations, Clara realised that the design was based on her pendant. Winter might have turned her back on the world, but she apparently hadn't forgotten Clara, despite the circumstances around their seperation for many years. Clara was touched by this sentiment, and treasured the necklace even more, as a result. 8. Is terrified of snakes, just like her mother. 9. When under the influence of a truth spell put upon her by Rumplestiltskin, she admitted to having a "bubbly personality, masking bossy control freak", even though time and time again she will insist that she's not a control freak and doesn't have a huge ego. She also refuses to recognise that she has a reckless streak as well, and is something of an adrenaline junkie. 10. Can't stand Drake's ex wife Missy, but when forced to spend time with her, actually grows to kind of like her. She quickly decides it was easier when she just hated the woman, because now, despite everything Missy does to her, she still finds that she's actually semi-fond of the Dark Elf and often forgets that she's supposed to hate her. Admittedly the two can have rather a lot of fun together at times, and often like to banter with and insult one another. 'History' 'The Impossible Girl' Clara's arrival was a complete surprise to virtually the entire family. Only a handful of people knew that Seifa was even expecting - and that this particular pregnancy had already survived much longer than any of her others. Seifa had already suffered a grand total of four miscarriages, and so tried hard not to get her hopes up about this time either, but couldn't help but think that perhaps - just this once - things might be different. She told no-one about her 'condition' except Percival and Sirianna, but Torani knew the signs well enough to work it out for herself anyway, and eventually Seifa agreed that perhaps Gwaine should know, as well. The four of them promised to keep Seifa's secret, understanding the need for the young princess to keep it to herself, in case the worst should happen. That way, no-one would know, and she would not have to go through the ordeal of being pestered by everyone all the time in the aftermath. Again. However, Tora was determined that there would be no 'aftermath' this time, and that the worst would not happen. To ensure this, she banned Seifa from fighting in the coming battle which would see the end of Siro and his reign, once and for all. Tora did not tell anyone why she had banned Seifa from fighting, and anyone who asked Seifa was given the answer that it was her duty to protect the kingdom in her mother's absence - in case the dwarves, or anyone else tried to take advantage and steal it from them again. After the war's conclusion and the safe return of most of her family - albeit with cuts and wounds that would take time to heal - Seifa set herself up for a little 'down time' and lots of 'rest and relaxation'. Clara had other ideas, however, deciding to arrive a few weeks earlier than expected. Her birth sent a shockwave through the kingdom, but was just what everyone needed after the doom and gloom of the past couple of decades. She was a miracle girl, and in time she'd come to learn and take advantage of this fact, wrapping certain members of her family tighly round her little finger. She also, for some unexplained reason, took a particular shine to King Panos of Myrmidon - Torani's best friend and 'sort of' brother. Outwardly, Tora, Gwaine and the others pretended to despair of this infatuation, because of the friendly and often joking 'rivalry' between the elves and the humans. But in reality they all thought it was very cute. Calling him 'Super Duper Pan' may possibly have been a step too far, but no-one had the heart to tell her otherwise. Gallery Gallery= Legendoftheseekers01e22720phdtvx264crsmmkv 001413620.jpg|Baby Clara with her mother. Legendoftheseekers01e22720phdtvx264crsmmkv 001412994.jpg|Big kisses Legendoftheseekers01e22720phdtvx264crsmmkv 001408615.jpg|Hugs with Mummy LvZpzla.jpg|Princess of Ealdor Doctor-Who-1895144.png|Cup of tea in hand, Clara loves to watch her family bicker and argue and trade witty banter with one another. P0195wr2 copy.jpg|Listening to the council of Ealdor Jenna Louise Coleman on the real Clara Oswald.jpg|Always willing to give her opinion P0195wjq.jpg|"I don't know where I am!" P0174pyc.jpg|When faced with an angry God demanding payment, Clara does the only thing she possibly can do.... P0174q14.jpg|She selflessly sacrifices the one item she treasures the most, in her entire world - a leaf she calls "Page One" because it has so much history and meaning for her. Clara (2).jpg|Her mother was always desperate to keep her out of harm, but that's not always easy. It's not as though Clara goes LOOKING for trouble, however. Candle.jpg|Clara knows she shouldn't wander the halls at night.......but sometimes her curiosity really does get the better of her. Page one by lasse17-d65sjny.png|Seifa's first artistic rendition of her daugher - painted by Seifa during her recovery up in the mountains of Ealdor, long before Seifa ever knew she was expecting her daughter 1044135_10151559590868853_1975529881_n.jpg|Another painting of Clara. This one hangs in a corridor of the palace. 315e0aac3844da99dd2393494b67e5f7.jpg 0662ea30f7e0ab502cacd6bf81c12005.jpg c2753d36ed0ee9aef82a6c92c265a6f9.jpg Clara-Oswald-Jenna-Louise-Coleman.png 26219ecdf75b66d1ff9a9b81beafeb3c.jpg|Don't let her innocent appearance fool you. Clara can be very cheeky and mischievous! 23225b5f1ac16389eb84a295ebbcd12f.jpg c5acf9a4fcad443f43d19c4098b1849d.jpg e1ea56a19e838439e9b21b31051272af.jpg|Always ready with a cheeky grin File:Clarapromo.jpg |-| Songs and Music= Clara - Wonder|Clara - Wonder Shake it Off|Clara - Shake It Off Fight Song|Clara (post banishment) - Clara's Fight Song Fight Song Instrumental|Instrumental Version of Clara's 'Fight Song' that accompanies her during her time in Trenzalore Don't Stop Me Now|Clara and Drake's Theme Clara Banishes Winter|"I'm sorry Winter, but I must do what is in the best interests of my people." Infinite Potential|Clara's Sacrifice "I Was Wrong About You"|Sisters Reunite/ Clara Takes the Blame/ Winter is Welcomed Home Clara's Redemption|Redeemed in the eyes of those she has wronged. Clara's Song|Clara's Song "Come on Mummy, we'll be late!"|Clara is impatient to go and visit her family, but Seifa is taking FAR too long for her liking. The Princess Waltz|Little Clara dances with her father at her birthday ball Fire and Fury| Alduin's Theme "Titch"|Young Clara's Theme The Impossible Girl|Clara Storm's Theme |-| Artwork= Clara oswin oswald by pigeonpixel-d5twvzw.jpg Clara oswin oswald by kilowhat-d5wb1ug.jpg And remember by aprilzx-d5zx9sb.jpg Clara by suanlee-d6fiu4r.png doctor_who__45__by_dezzzart-d625ip5.jpg Just one more step by mrborsch-d66wmj1.jpg Future that never happened by aprilzx-d61lklc.jpg Clara_oswin_oswald_by_elendventure-d5rk70e.jpg Clara_oswin_oswald_by_lxxxh-d5zzmfp.jpg Jenna_louise_coleman_mini_portrait_by_whu_wei-d5uktkf.jpg Hold_on_tight_by_blueboxdrifter-d67y8n3.jpg claraoswinoswald_sketch_by_nellok-d66ry81.jpg 7bf53e96594ac34dd945af06d5b1ff52-d68bgqv.png 17a9be10cb12e3d269d4b14f0a4077ce-d70dl3v.png 10288728_10152163583608853_1432468956800392844_n.jpg aelys_by_daekazu-d6w9fq2.jpg clara_by_megbee12-d6xbnev.jpg rosy_girl_by_daekazu-d5mhacm.jpg the_impossible_girl_by_shewolf294-d6qbqxv.jpg 35cc3169f8ceb7b45958231564f8a773-d7xxnse.jpg clara_oswald_by_hanatenshi-d6md8gj.jpg clara_oswald_by_eeriestir-d861pch.jpg clara_by_evidriell-d7lxtbs.jpg clara_oswald_by_nor_renee-d733kqy.jpg tumblr_mw6vjfXhNJ1r5pjkqo1_500.jpg The impossible girl by confettiiyeti-d666qv8.jpg The doctor and clara by demik13-d650n04.jpg I blew into this world on a leaf by rin171-d72kkn9.jpg Hide by charlottetwidale-d76vhby.jpg D9f0b081f4f34faa5518aad101460fc3-d8c983k.jpg Clara by manusauci-d8klwfs.jpg C72a35278911dd0a9b63f6d645b2180c-d81qm0l.jpg 33522303d5a7c9f3f8f74e00e77787ea.jpg 0febbaa6c4cf592b90c712e35990a44f-d84h1p6.png oh_my_stars__by_hopelesstwist-d6ul2jh.png clara_oswald___doctor_who_by_gabriellecarlson-d8qc733.jpg clara_oswin_oswald__jenna_louise_coleman__by_nellok-d646qza.jpg |-| Videos= Beware the Calm-0||Women of the Storm Family Category:Royalty Category:Female Category:Elendili Category:Dragon Blood Category:Storm Category:Ealdor Category:Fourth Generation